A Break Isn't Always Best
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy My Loves!
1. Going Solo

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know. I promised this yesterday. BUT MOTHER FREAKING NATURE POPPED IN FOR A VISIT AND I'M NOT EMOTIONALLY ABLE TO DEAL WITH IT THIS MONTH! But really if you saw my Twitter post on it being "shark week" it really is and I'm out of balance...again. To those who don't really know, I'm an Empath and sometimes we get out of balance and it can wreck havoc on us. So since it's that time of the month and with me being out of balance, my emotions are all over the place. Also, I think I'm going through my awakening so that makes everything a lot worse. If you've been through your awakening already, HOW THE *car horn sound* DID YOU SURVIVE?! *dies* Anyways. If you've been reading Game On (Rewrite) you'll see it's a completed story. Well there's a couple of Author's Notes to explain what's going on and why the story had ceased. It will remain up though so one day I'll return to it and it can truly be completed, but for now, it's over. I apologize you if just found it and are now questioning what's going on, but the AN's explain it all. Thank you all for your continued love and support! I really appreciate it and I love you all! Kiss! Now this story wasn't up on the board but it's been floating around in my mind for the last several years and it kinda faded to the background and now it popped up again like "WRITE ME ALREADY BITCH!" and I'm like "Okay! Jeez." So yeah. This is a long time story that's overdue. But I think you'll like it. It's been a while since I did a story in the earlier seasons. Without further ado, let's rock and roll!**

 **Summary: Set season 2 after ELAC. AU! Sam and Dean are not getting along at all, and Sam hates not having his brother. Sam decides they need some space and takes up a solo hunt, and leaves in the middle of the night. What happens when things go south? Stay tuned.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Going Solo**

Sam winced as the backdoor slammed shut. He and Dean had gotten into another fight. Ever since their dad died, they haven't been getting along too well. In fact, Sam was beginning to think that he lost his brother for good, and in place of his Dean he got a cold and harsh robot. Sam sighed and couldn't think of what to do. He shook his head and headed to laundry room when the timer on the dryer buzzed. He took out his clothes and put the wet shower towels in next. He figured since they've been staying at Bobby's for a period of time, Sam could at least help him keep the house clean. He had dusted, vacuumed, swept, scrubbed, and now it was laundry time.

"You know I could've gotten those towels." Bobby said coming from behind.

"I know. But you've been busy outside with Mr. Odinson's car. Besides it's the least I can do. Dean won't me anywhere near the Impala or him for that matter." Sam's voice faltered at the last part.

"I know it's been tough, but he'll bounce back." Bobby tried to reassure him.

"Not this time. Dean wants dad and he's stuck with me." Sam said sadly, tears welling up in his eyes.

Bobby sighed sadly. He hated that his boys weren't doing so well, but there's not much he could do and he hated it.

"I think we just need a break, so I've been looking into a few hunts." Sam said heading into the living with his laundry basket and sat it down in front of the couch. He took a seat and began folding his clothes neatly.

"A solo hunt? Not sure it'll fly with Dean." Bobby said sitting down at his desk.

"Not like he'd care at the moment. Like I said, he'd rather have dad." Sam said.

'Oh Sammy.' Bobby thought. "Alright. What kind of hunt?"

"There's one in Montana. People have been going missing and showing up with no heart or any organs for that matter, eyes gouged out, covered head to toe literally in what seems like claw marks." Sam said folding a pair of jeans on placing them in the basket.

"Werewolf?" Bobby asked.

"No. Too early in the cycle and last I checked they don't gouge out their victims eyes." Sam said.

"Hmm. Strange indeed. When do you leave?" Bobby asked.

"I'll sometime in the night or early morning. Dean won't notice either way." Sam said.

Bobby sighed at that last comment but Sam was right. Dean hasn't really been paying much attention to Sam at all these last few weeks, and the two fought a lot. Maybe Sam was right. They needed a break. But a solo hunt? Dean would murder Sam. On any normal day but this wasn't a normal day. So Bobby allowed it. With some ground rules of course.

"You call me boy, you hear? Not just when you need me, you check in every two hours. If I have to call you, you will be grounded. I mean it." Bobby said sternly. "If you can't handle it call me or Joshua. If you get hurt you better patch yerself up good. If yer hurt bad, go to the hospital and use my last name. Them's the rules."

"Yes mom." Sam chuckled.

Bobby chuckled as well. It felt good to his boy smile again, even if it was short lived. Bobby made sure Sam ate and when Dean stormed out of the house again, he gave Sam the keys to his truck.

Dean was still working on the Impala at midnight and Sam thought it was a good time to leave. He told Bobby bye and promised to call in the morning. Bobby watched as Sam left and headed inside. He prayed this separation was a good idea.

'You better make it home in one piece boy.' Bobby thought to himself and went inside. He needed to get some sleep before Dean realized Sam was gone and blew a gasket.

 **Oh boy. Mommy Bobby is not happy with this plan. Wonder what Dean will do when he finds out?**

 **Until Next Time! *throws up because I'm still out of balance***


	2. Q With No A

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know...I suck...*headtodesk* Thank you so for your patience! Real life is just really really pushing my buttons and I haven't really been sleeping too well. So yeah. Working on little sleep, so bare with me here. Also, I might have a babysitting job starting next week. If so, updates will be spotty. I'll keep you posted on that. Last time I was suppose to have a job it fell through. I wasn't mad and it wasn't the parents fault. The parent just decided to keep her daughter in daycare as she thought it might be better for her. Which I understand. I mean it's not a for sure thing yet, because we haven't finalized anything yet. But like I said I'll keep y'all posted. But again. Thank so much for being patient...sleep is a thing apparently and I need it. Blegh. But yeah. Bare with me! I'm trying. Also getting back into crafting, or making things. Today, I made a braided bracelet that is Deadpool themed. If have any blue, black, and red string left I'm going to make a Spider Man one to go with it. That and I secretly ship Spideypool. It's a guilty pleasure and I'm proud of it XD I also might take the suggestion from a friend and sell them. So in the future I might have some braided bracelets for sale. Maybe. We'll have to see. Anyways. Let's jump into it already! I have reviews to answer. When we left off, Sam took off on a solo hunt! Bad Sam! Bad!**

 **Guest-Bobby is the best teddy bear ever! I miss him so much.**

 **elliereynolds777-MY DARLING! I have missed you so much! *huggles* I do know you ;) and I'm glad this one caught your eye and you'll be sticking around. I'm glad too! I haven't done an early fic in so long. I'm excited for this one! It's going to be so fluffy you can sleep on it like a giant pillow XD**

 **Katlover98-Whoo! New story! I have the same feeling...hmmm...**

 **Sylwinka1991-Thank you darling! Bobby is going to be a real teddy bear in this one, and Sam might be grounded. For life. When Dean finds him.**

 **Shadowpletlove-My poor baby. Here you go!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Q With No A**

Sam pulled into a motel about noon since it was a twelve hour drive from South Dakota. He got settled in and called Bobby as promised, then heads to bed. He would start the hunt in the morning. Once the next morning came, Sam had showered and then got some breakfast. Feeling more human, Sam decided it was time to research. His first stop was the library where he looked at news papers and then hit the books. The new papers didn't have anything and sadly the books didn't have anything either. He scanned the newspapers again and found the attacks go further back. Some were as early as the late forties.

"Jeez. Humans are crazy, if it is a human. But I'll need more information before I go into the battlefield blind." Sam muttered to himself. He put the books and newspapers back in their proper places then headed out.

Sam then visited the morgue to look at bodies and he was right on the werewolf thing and pretty much every monster on his roster. It was too early in some of the cycles and the victims didn't match the attack patterns of most of them. He took a few pictures and sent them to Bobby then headed back to the motel. Not much he could do without the proper research. So far he had nothing to go on. He wished Dean was here, but he needed this break. He couldn't stand the cold shoulder treatment or the cold harsh accusing stares. He was going to take advantage of this and do some good.

Back At Bobby's

"I got the pictures and I got to tell ya, these ain't nothing I ever seen. I'm just as clueless as you." Bobby admitted.

 _"Then maybe my theory on it being a human was right."_

"Perhaps. But I'll keep looking on the monster side of things." Bobby said.

 _Alright. I'm going to do some more research and take a look at some of the crime scenes."_

"Okay boy. You be safe, you hear?" Bobby said.

 _"I will. Hey, Dean doesn't know I'm gone yet, does he?"_

"No. He thinks yer hiding out somewhere around the house or yard." Bobby said with tone saying Dean should know.

 _"Good. I don't need him on my case. I can do this."_

Bobby sighed and shook his head. "He'll find out eventually boy."

 _"I know. I'm hoping to be home before he does."_

"Take yer time. Like you said, you needed a break. Just for the love of everything be careful. I don't think I can handle the loss of two Winchesters." Bobby said.

There was a pause before Sam said something and hung up.

Bobby sighed again and really wished that John was here. Sam wouldn't have made it out the front door before Dean or John stopped him. But now, it seemed like Sam was right. Dean didn't seem to care if Sam was there or not. Bobby shook his head and headed outside to the garage. He needed to finish the car he had been working for a customer took his phone out with him. Sam had kept his word about calling every so often so far, and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

Back With Sam

Sam was at the latest crime scene and nearly gagged at the imagery in front of him. He had never seen so much blood. It looked like something out of horror movie. The body was no better. It was the same as the others. Mutilated, eyes gone, heart missing with other organs, but this one had missing limbs. Sam's mind jumped to a famous serial killer.

Jack the Ripper.

His victims were mutilated and such. It was going back to time but without the time machine and the victims were both male and female. Not just female. They also weren't prostitutes either. Some of them were, but not all of them.

Sam took pictures and headed back to the motel. He shivered despite it being hot outside. He felt like someone was watching him.

His feeling were right. In the shadows of the alleyway Sam was just at, a being smirked crookedly.

"What a pretty boy. You shall be mine." They said with a menacing voice.

The being went home to prepare for their ultimate prize.

 **Uh oh! RUN RABBIT RUN!**

 **Until Next Time! *goes to bed and snuggles my blanket***


	3. He Knows Now

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening My Imperial Storm! I know. I'm still not sleeping all that great...sigh. Not only that, I have a feeling this babysitting job is going to fall through, I'm still in the process of getting one of my books formatted so I can make into a paperback copy, I'm now a baked potato again (I went swimming today), and a bunch of other stuff is going on too. So many things with so little sleep. I have no clue what's up with me. I go to bed at my normal time (one am) and don't actually fall asleep until five...*headtodesk* I don't want to go and get medicated mostly because I hate the way sedatives make me once they wear off. It's fine after I have surgery because all I want to do after surgery is sleep. So, I'm hoping that I've tired myself out enough that when I go to bed tonight, I'll fall asleep normally. Anyways. I got a little bit of a break today, and went swimming with my bestie! It was so fun! I couldn't find my swim top so I wore an old sports bra, and for the first time I felt really good about showing my stomach. My old surgery scar is barely noticeable so I wasn't worried about that. But I was worried that even though my stomach's flatter now from my dancing (belly dancing really works your core), I would still feel self conscious, but I felt really good! So for now until I get a new swim top (because mine might be too big now) I'm going to wear an old sports bra. Anyways. When we left off, Sam might be danger!**

 **Shadowpletlove-Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-Dean move your ass!**

 **elliereynolds777-As you wish my darling :) Jack the Ripper Vs Winchesters...FIGHT! Daddy Dean will have to rescue him XD As usual. Giant pillow fluff so fluffy my actual pillow's jealous!**

 **beckini-Thank you darling. Insomnia really isn't fun. Hopefully, I've managed to tire myself out enough so I can sleep normally. Thank you darling!**

 **Sylwinka1991-Thank you darling :) Jack the Ripper...oh boy. Sam's in for it this time! Papa Bobby :) Dean will notice sooner or later.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **He Knows Now**

Dean wiped the sweat of his brow with a towel he brought out with him and headed inside. It had been pretty hot for the last two days, not that he minded though. If it rained he wouldn't be able to work on Baby and would have to be inside listening to Sam. Speaking of whom, for the last two days he hadn't heard a peep from Sam, which was fine with him. He just couldn't deal with anything or anyone right now. He entered the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and slowly chugged it down. While he was drinking he heard Bobby talking to someone. At first he thought it was some hunter but it sounded like he was talking to someone he knew. Like Sam. He frowned and listened carefully. He heard Bobby say he wouldn't tell him, Dean, anything. That's when Dean knew it was Sam.

Sam wasn't here. He left him! Again!

Once Bobby hung up and Dean stormed in with a really angry look on his face.

"So where's the shit hiding?" Dean growled.

"So look who give's a damn." Bobby fired back.

"Just answer me!" Dean demanded.

Bobby sighed. "Sam thought it would be a good idea if y'all took a break from each other, so he went on a hunt."

"He's flying solo?!" Dean asked.

"Yes. He got it in his you didn't want him around so he took a hunt." Bobby said.

"Dammit! I'm gonna kill him! Where is he?" Dean demanded.

"I ain't telling." Bobby said.

"That's my brother out there being stupid!" Dean shouted.

"No. That's your brother out there thinking about you want." Bobby shot back. "Dean when was the last time you actually gave a damn about Sam since yer daddy died?"

"Bobby-" Dean started.

"Sam isn't stupid and can handle his own. He promised to call if he needed anything." Bobby said. "Dean, I think Sam is right. You two need a little time apart and clear yer heads. By the way, Sam is alright since you care and all." The last bit was sarcastic and made Dean flinch.

Bobby then stood up and headed outside to the garage to work a little leaving to process what was happening.

Dean watched Bobby go and he scrubbed a hand down his face. He sat down on the couch and thought about what Bobby said. Sam thought he didn't want him around and left so Dean could have the privacy he wanted. He also never asked if Sam was okay. Just ranted how he left. Dean hadn't wanted his brother to leave. Not literally.

"Dammit Sam." Dean muttered.

Bobby then wouldn't tell him where Sam was. The only thing he could do now was hope Sam would make it out of his hunt alright and come home. He went to his Impala and wanted to continue working but he felt he couldn't. Not when he knew his Sammy was out there somewhere fighting some beast alone. That made it more terrifying. Dean didn't know what kind of hunt it was. He never asked that either.

"Some big brother I am, huh Baby?" Dean asked the broken car in front of him.

Dean sighed and got back to work. Bobby said if Sam needed anything, he'd call.

'Yeah Bobby. Not me. But I don't blame him. Sam left because he thought I didn't want him around.' Dean thought sadly.

"You better come home Samuel Thomas, or I swear to god I will bury you." Dean said.

 **Yup. He knows now. Sam comes back next chapter!**

 **Until Next Time! *makes more braided bracelets because it's relaxing***


	4. Jack Has His Boy

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know...I totally suck. For now, I think I'm going to keep the updates to at least twice or once a week just until I things in the real world figured out. The babysitting job I was suppose to have fell through and such. I've been feeling a little lost lately and my anxiety has me overly emotional. Like I will cry at the drop of a hat. Yeah. Sleeping okay at the moment, hoping it lasts. So yeah. Real life just has me in a twist. So until I get things together and such, updates are minimal. I know y'all are use to almost daily updates, I was, but you know. I'm so sorry my darlings *hugs you all* Anyways. Made my Supernatural bracelet collection ;) On my left ankle I have black/sliver/white for Baby, blue/white/black for the various Devils Traps and protection symbols/sigils (I ran out of red), and finally I have blue/green/white for Sam (blue), Dean (green), and Castiel (although white doesn't have to represent him in particular, it can be your favorite angel or all the good the boys stand for). I have also finished my superhero collection with my two favorite villains Venom and Carnage. Whoo! Once I have money and more colors, I will probably sell these on my Facebook page to start out :) So, soon! Hopefully XD Alright for the chapter you've been waiting for! When we left off, Papa Bobby laid down the law...Go Bobby!**

 **lenail125-Definitely!**

 **beckini-He did. So am I and I'm the writer XD *nervously bites lip***

 **Ruby-*gives you a big Sam hug* You know it's all good darling ;) I'm happy you're still reading and enjoying my stories. That's good enough for me :)**

 **jennytork-Thank you darling! (All of my sports bras are black, grey, and dark blue thankfully XD)**

 **Sylwinka1991-Sammy needs his Daddy Dean! Thank you darling :) Sleeping better, I just hope it lasts!**

 **elliereynolds777-*gives you a big Sam hug* Thank you so much for your kind words. It made me smile and feel so good :) Indeed! And that's a good question...how did Jack get to 2006? Hmmm curious isn't it. Sam better watch his back at least until Dean gets to him XD**

 **Shadowpletlove-Sam is in deep XD**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Jack Has His Boy**

Sam flipped another book closed and rubbed his aching temples. He getting absolutely nowhere and driving him up a frakking wall. He got up and headed to the small diner across the street. He knew Bobby would kill him if he didn't eat. He went inside and snagged a small table in the corner. He grabbed a menu on the table and browsed through his options. He didn't feel like a burger nor a salad. He was about to leave when his waiter came to his table. He heard a British accented voice speak. He looked up at the man and his heart began to race. This man was giving off vibes saying that Sam should run, but yet he couldn't.

"Evening youngling. What will be your pleasure on this night?" The man said subtly studying the young man as he did before.

"Evenin'. Um..I don't want anything heavy or light. What do you recommend?" Sam asked politely.

The man smiled at his latest victim. The boy was adorable.

"How about some chicken soup then, yeah? It's made fresh every hour with fresh vegetables and good chicken. Soup would be good on night like this." The man said.

"Sure. Soup does sound good." Sam agreeing.

"Alright then youngling. I'll be right back in a flash, then." The man said.

The man smiled. His victim was young, handsome, and the best part, a hunter with a pure soul. He had to have the boy to study. He made the precious youngling his soup along with his special tea and took it to him. He placed the bowl and mug in front of him.

"Tea sir?" Sam asked curiously.

"Ah yes, can't go wrong with a cup o'tea on a rainy night." The man said with smile.

Sam looked outside and it was indeed raining.

"Huh. It wasn't raining earlier." Sam said mostly to himself.

"Curious on how rain works, yeah? Eat up now youngling. You need your nourishment." The man said.

"Thank you, sir." Sam said politely before digging in.

"Not a problem. Enjoy." The man said before returning to the kitchen.

Sam ate the soup and thought it was really delicious. He sipped some tea and the man was right. Tea was good on a night like this. After a few more bites and sips, Sam began to feel woozy then sleepy. He tried to focus and stand, but his legs failed him. He opened his eyes a little and saw the man had caught him before he hit the ground. He was lifted into a bridal carry and taken to a car outside and laid down in the back seat. Sam heard the man speak and fell into a deep sleep.

The man drove Sam to his home and got him settled into bed. The man sat on the bed and carded a hand through the unconscious boys hair.

"You are a truly beautiful young man. I just had to have you. To study. Your brother was foolish to let you go. He practically threw you into my arms. But fear not young Samuel. I won't hurt you. I merely wish to study you. Sleep now dear boy. Tomorrow begins a new life for you." The man said.

The man walked to his room and smiled once more. He grabbed a recorded and his journal.

"Jack's log number 1172890. I have the youngling and he is fair condition. A massive bruise on the side of his face but nothing I can't take care of. Samuel Thomas Winchester will be my finest subject yet." Jack said with pride. "Log finished."

Jack watched the storm outside for a few moments before prepping for his studies. His subject would be asleep for the rest of the night. He was jittery with excitement.

He hummed an old tune for his time and got to work.

 **ACK! Jack has Sam! DEAN MOVE YOUR ARSE!**

 **Until Next Time! Youngling...hehehe...Sam is a precious cinnamon roll!**


	5. So Much Sweeter

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know. I wanted this out during the week but had no time. My youngest brother has been moved into his dorm and I'm still figuring my life out. I actually hate not updating as often as I'm use too. Me not writing so often makes my skin itch and the plot bunnies mad. Blegh. Anyways. I've also been working on my projects little by little. If you didn't know, all my books have been updated with new covers! So go check them out and support your starving Empress. Gimme sum sugah y'all :) Anyways. Disney released a new Spider Man cartoon this morning! *geeks out* I love it! I watched all six origin shorts on their YouTube channel and fell right in love! I think this one is better than last. The last one was good in the beginning but then it tried too hard and fell short. But this one is good! I really love the art style as well for this one. It's not too cartoony or anime looking, and it's not too dark in it's tones. It has a good medium. But yeah. So much love for this one. If you haven't watched it yet, no spoilers! The first episode is up on Disney XD's YT channel! So watch it! But watch the origin shorts first. This way, when you watch the first episode, you won't be confused. The shorts aren't long at all. They're about 4 mins long and there's six of them. Anyways. Let's get going! When we left off, Sam is in Jack's hands! NO!**

 **lenail125-Dean will be coming soon!**

 **Katlover98-Dean, your baby needs you! Haul that ass! Thank you darling :)**

 **Shadowpletlove-Move that butt Dean! (Such a precious cinnamon roll! Even now XD) Thank you darling!**

 **Sylwinka1991-Stay away from the tea!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or MissPancake9 on Twitter**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **So Much Sweeter**

Sam came awake slowly and felt a comfortable bed underneath him. The motel he was staying had hard and lumpy beds, not soft and plush with warm blankets. He opened his bleary eyes and blinked the sleep out of them. He sat up and looked around. His room had gone from worn down to lavish. His stuff was here as well. Sam startled and terrified he jumped out of the bed and looked around. He looked out the giant bay window and saw he was in a some sort of manor, not his motel room. He thought back to last night to retrace his steps and couldn't remember anything after the diner other than feeling heavy and sleepy.

He grabbed his bag on the floor that was by the table and searched for his phone to find it missing. He then bolted to the door and found it locked from the outside. Sam was trapped. Sam looked around trying to find a way out but found nothing. Sam suddenly felt sleepy once more and collapsed back onto the bed just having made it before he blacked out.

Jack entered the room with a mask on his face and opened the window letting the invisible mist escape. Once the room was clear, Jack looked upon his sleeping charge with a fatherly smile. He carried the boy to the washroom and stripped him down. Jack looked upon Sam's body and felt the familiar rush that he did many many moons ago when he first killed. He snapped out of thoughts and gave the sleeping Sam a bath. When Sam was cleaned and shaven, he was redressed in fresh pajamas and placed back into bed.

Jack re-tucked Sam in and left the boy to sleep off the sedative. Once the woke up more calm, he would bring him something to eat and drink. He couldn't have the boy die so soon after all. He was given a second chance to study his victims rather than hacking them to death then quickly fleeing to avoid the police. This boy, was also special. He could feel it. He needed to study Sam.

He went back to his little diner to keep up appearances and got to work. No one suspected a thing. He did tense up when two men came into the diner. One of them was younger with dirty blonde hair and the other was older with salt and pepper hair and grungy ball cap.

Jack pasted on a smile and asked if he could take their orders. He wrote down what they wanted and headed to the kitchen where he overheard two of the waitresses he had hired talking.

"Did you hear about those two he just came in?" One of them asked the other.

"Yeah. Apparently the blonde guy is looking for his little brother who went missing last night." The shorter one brunette said.

"Poor guy. I wonder if that's their dad." The taller strawberry blonde said.

"I heard he's their uncle and they've been staying with him." The shorter one said.

"Wonder what happened to his brother?" The taller asked.

"Rumor has it he just vanished into thin air. If you ask me, I say he was taken by the madman whose been taking people." The shorter one said.

"I hope not! The poor guy would be devastated. The people who were taken have all shown back up dead." The taller said.

Before the shorter one could say more Jack cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry Mr. Whittaker! We didn't mean to babble for so long." The shorter one said.

"Not a problem ladies, but do get back to work now. The lunch rush will be upon us soon." Jack said.

"Yes sir!" The two said in unison and left to do their jobs.

Jack bristled but smiled cruelly. Sam's case just got interesting. He knew a hunter when he sees one, and he definitely knows the Winchesters. His victim was none other than the youngest Winchester.

"This has gotten so much sweeter." Jack said. "My beautiful boy."

Jack was in Heaven. On cloud nine.

 **Oh no...Sam is definitely in for it now...**

 **Until Next Time! The new cartoon Peter Parker is a precious cinnamon roll. I can't even...**


	6. Getting Them Vibes

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Yeah. Still not use to this once a week update. Seriously. My skin's crawling and my plot bunnies are not too happy with me. But it has been this way. I know you're tired of hearing it. But it's mostly for anyone whose just now joining us. Anyways. I might go back to almost daily updates as I'm not getting anywhere with life at the moment. Sigh. Life just loves to make my life a mess *bangs head on the table* But yeah. Sometime in the next week updates might go back to normal. Maybe. We'll see how things go this week. Anyways. The new Spider Man cartoon on Disney XD is so good! This Peter Parker kinda looks like Sam in the first season. Wait...they look alike? Hmm...Samuel Thomas Winchester. Is there something you need to tell us? XD Can you imagine though? What he tell Dean? Plus Dean would never let Sam live it down for wearing spandex XD I'm now tempted to write a fic where Sam is Spider Man and Dean gives him shit for wearing spandex. Tempted, but I probably won't XD That might remain in my private archive. Speaking of Spidey! If you're in the fandom here on FF, I might have a story coming your way! Maybe. Not too positive yet. I might post a test fic and see what happens. But right now, it's an ongoing debate. The plot bunnies want so much. Needy little things. Alright. Let's get on with it! When we left off, Jack found out who he has in clutches.**

 **Sylwinka1991-Whoo! Finally!**

 **elliereynolds777-*big hugs* Your reviews always make me smile :) Oh cookies and ice cream! Nomnomnom. I love my Jack so much, I want to write a book featuring him as the main character, I'm also going to pitch the idea on GreenlightPix (a site where you can post ideas for TV and movies). For this story, Jack will be around ;) Dean will hate me for it, but hey. I can't get rid of Jack. I love him too much XD So yeah, I'm right there with you. I love this guy but hate him at the same time.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancakes on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Getting Them Vibes**

Bobby paced behind his desk waiting for Sam to call. The last time he called was last night before heading back to his motel to eat and research. But nothing. No calls to say he was okay and going to sleep, then nothing this morning. It was near lunch time now. Bobby had called several times and all the times led to voicemail. He was so grounding the boy when he got home. He just prayed that Sam was alright, but something told him otherwise. Bobby picked up the phone and tried calling again but got the voicemail. Sam knew better than to turn his phone off and he knew to make sure to keep it charged. You always have your phone with you and on. That was one of the bigger rules of being hunter. You are always reachable.

"Dammit boy." Bobby muttered.

"Still nothing?" Dean asked.

"No. Sam knows better than to turn his off." Bobby said.

"Should we go after him?" Dean asked worried for once in the last few weeks.

Bobby was pleased to see that the boy had listened to him and gotten his head out of his ass.

"We should. We are. We have to leave now though to be there before it gets too late." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and headed upstairs to pack up. He had thought about what Bobby said and the older man was right. But right now, his Samdar was back and going off like mad! He needed to get to his baby and fast! He should've gone with Sam but it was his fault Sam left in the first place. No more. He packed up and met Bobby downstairs. The two headed out and arrived at the motel Sam was last seen in record time. It was also the last time Bobby would let Dean drive his truck. They asked the motel manager if she had him, the elderly women said the young man went across the street to the diner late the other night but never came back, then some man came and packed up the boys stuff then left after checking the boy out of the room. Bobby thanked the woman and headed to said diner across the street for a late breakfast lunch thing.

Apparently news traveled fast in small towns. Dean and Bobby heard two girls gossiping about them before the manager sent them to do their job. The manager came over and took their order.

"So, missing your kin eh? What does the youngling look like?" Jack asked.

Dean showed him a picture of Sam and Jack hummed.

"I've seen him alright. Poor fellow. Look like he the weight of the world on his shoulders." Jack smoothly half lied.

"Did you see him get taken or where he went?" Dean asked getting a bad vibe from the diner owner.

"No, the youngling came in and ate his supper. After he left. I didn't see where he went as he was my last customer." Jack lied some more. "I might be open 24 hours but I don't get many guests too late in the eve or the early morn. According to my graveyard shifters, no one had been around."

"Thanks. Let us know if you see him or hear anything." Dean said giving the man his number."

"Of course. Good luck in your search. I hope you find him before that madman sinks his claws in the poor boy." Jack said.

"Yeah." Dean muttered.

Bobby thanked the man once more and Jack left the two to finish their meals.

Dean still felt a bad vibe from that man and had a feeling the man was lying to him. Once he and Bobby were finished with their meals they headed back to their room and Dean told Bobby his feelings.

"I got the same vibe. That man is lying and we're going to have to find a way to stick close to get to Sam." Bobby said.

"Right." Dean said. "So what do we do?"

That was the question. What do they do now?

 **Oh boy! Sam returns next chapter! I know some of you were probably waiting to see Dean and Bobby again.**

 **Until Next Time! *Still imagining a Spidey Sam***


	7. Awake Then Nah

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I wanted to get this out yesterday but halfway through, the sinus headache I had came back and I couldn't focus for the life of me. That and to those who know me well, know that I have problems with getting my thoughts out verbally (and digitally) and because of this my speech suffers, my writing suffers, my comprehension issue takes over and my mind becomes a tangled web, then my anxiety kicks in. It's a mess. So yeah. Going to try to get back to regular updates this week, but remember, we're playing by the ear so I make no promises. But I'm trying! Anyways. So for the last few weeks I got this bruise on my leg and it looked like someone hit me. Let me be clear, I'm not abused! No one touches me, no one's hurt me, I'm not abused. Looking at the bruise more closely, it doesn't look like someone punched me. It looks like something bit me! Not hard enough to draw blood or do any real damage. But enough to bruise apparently. It's really strange and it makes me nervous. It's healing which is a good thing! But the way it looked and such, my goodness y'all! It was big too, like an animal bite. *shivers* Anyways. My Jack here has been posted to GreenLightPix! If you'd like go check it out and leave a rating or comment! GreenLightPix is a place to express your ideas for TV or movies ;) Anyways! Let's get going! When we left off, Dean and Bobby knows something's up!**

 **Shadowpletlove-XD It would be revenge for the Nair prank!**

 **elliereynolds777-Dean's Samdar is going nuts! Bobby's is too. Sam is grounded for sure! More Jack! He's going to be like Murdoc from MacGyver. Never gonna die. Ever. No wonder some heroes go crazy fighting the same villain. They just won't freaking give up XD Poor Sam...he's in for it. You know me so well XD Yes, Sam will have his snark. Doing better! I've been cuddling with the afghan and quilt my adoptive mom made for me :) Oh yummy!**

 **Sylwinka1991-Maybe. But we all that hardly ever works unless torture is involved...hmmm...**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Awake Then Nah**

Sam floated between conscious and unconsciousness. He woke up a little bit ago but was too sleepy to stay awake so he fell back into darkness. He woke up again was still a little groggy but it wasn't as bad as earlier. He slowly sat up and took in his surroundings. He was dismayed to find he was still trapped and his kidnapping wasn't a bad dream as he hoped. He spotted a glass of water beside his bed and didn't trust it, plus he needed to pee anyways. He got up and used the facilities. Feeling icky he quickly showered and changed not knowing that Jack had bathed and changed him.

He explored his room a little more and found no way of escape. He looked out the window and saw it was night. He looked at the grandfather clock in the corner next to the bay window and saw it was nine. He couldn't believe he had slept the day away! He should have been up hours ago figuring ways on how to escape! He jumped a little when the door opened.

"Ah you are awake. I was getting worried. Now that you are awake youngling, you need to eat and drink." Jack said. "You did not drink the water? Oh youngling. It is not poisoned."

"I've been kidnapped, forgive me if I'm not too trusting." Sam said with a slight growl.

"I understand. But you really must drink. I can't have you getting dehydrated." Jack said.

"You're going to kill me anyways. What's the point?" Sam said.

"Not kill. Study. You. You my dear sweet boy, are a treasure. I must study you. But I need you fit, yeah?" Jack said. "Now drink the water. I'll be right back with your supper."

Sam watched him go and shut then locked the door behind him. Sam swore and paced the room for a moment. Despite his better judgement, Jack was right. He couldn't afford to get dehydrated or sick for that matter. He needed to be healthy to escape and get back home to Bobby's. Sam angry scowl softened to a sad frown when he thought of Bobby. Sam sat down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not a treasure. Treasures are things moron. I'm human being." Sam snarked to himself.

'Bobby. He's probably mad at me. I'm grounded for sure!' Sam thought to himself. 'Wonder if Dean knows? If he does, I bet he's even more mad at me. It's nothing new at this point. He'll probably always be mad at me.'

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked at a concerned Jack.

"You zoned out on me my boy. Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Fine. Lost in thought." Sam grumbled.

Jack nodded and got Sam to eat after a little fuss. Jack dismissed the fussing as hunger after being drugged and sleeping for nearly two days. Sam ate quietly and to his surprise he started stuffing his face after realizing he was starving. Jack smiled as he watched the boy devour his food.

'Poor thing was starving.' Jack thought. "Eat up youngling. You'll need your strength."

Sam hated to agree but Jack was right. He needed it. He finished his food and Jack took the tray and left. Sam wasn't the least bit tired so he went over to the second closet and found massive book shelves along the walls with books filling every inch. Sam was in Heaven. He grabbed a few books and lounged on the bed reading until he dozed off.

He didn't mean too, but after being drugged multiple times and now having a full belly it was inevitable that he would fall back to sleep.

Sam also didn't know, that Jack was watching with a wolfish smile that would shame a wolf himself.

 **A little bit of snark from our boy! More of that Winchester snark is coming ;)**

 **Until Next Time! *Marathons Disney movies on Netflix because I can and nothing's on TV***


	8. Papa Bobby Rocks!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know...it's been a week...I feel awful! I had the longest week ever. Also, I've started learning Sign Language. I think it's a necessary and useful skill to have, and because a few of my family and friends are either hard of hearing or they're deaf. So this is a way for me to communicate better with them. I know not all deaf people sign or know how to (my family and friends certainly don't) but again you never know who you'll meet. I've been pretty busy with projects and working on a big project. So busy busy. Also...allergy season. Yeah. Fun times. To those who have suffered Harvey's wrath, I'm so sorry! I hope things are better now that the storm has come and passed. I hope y'all are safe and sound. To those in Irma's, Jose, and Katia's path, please be safe! My heart and prayers are with you. If you've already suffered their wrath, I'm so so sorry. I hope it gets better, be safe, stay with your loved ones, and hug them all! To those near the wild fires, same deal, be safe! Listen to your officials. If they say leave, you leave! Mexico earthquake, my heart is with you also. My heart is with everyone! I'm sending love, hugs, and positive energy to you all! Anyways. Guys and gals...I've caved. I caved and I'm now on Instagram. You heard me right. I'm on Instagram! If you wish you to follow me, let me know. I'll give you my user. When we left off, Sam's snark!**

 **Shadowpletlove-Rut roh Raggy. ALL OF THEM! Lol. Mulan, Hercules, Atlantis...the good ones ;)**

 **Sylwinka1991-Love snarky Sam! I feel he got that from Dean. So polite to others but the bad guys the snark comes out. Jack is scary...*hides* Dean will be back to his old mama self once Sam is back home.**

 **elliereynolds777-Sammy snark! It was a little bit of both XD Sam probably could take Jack, but he's playing it safe for now. Dean will be back to his mama self soon! If not, he will be grounded and I will take his car keys. No pie, no driving, nothing.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Papa Bobby Rocks!**

Dean paced the motel room he and Bobby were staying in. Bobby left to gather some stuff they needed while he did some digging on their perp. Research was more Sam's thing but he wasn't here and it was Dean's fault. If Dean hadn't pushed Sam away, he wouldn't have run off and tried to hunt solo. He went over Sam's notes and saw that Sam thought the he wasn't hunting a monster, but a normal human being. Sam had also written this person had killed many times, how many Sam didn't know. Be he was taken Sam had actually figured something out about their bad guy. Well, had a theory really but it was something.

Dean was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened and Bobby came in with an armful of supplies.

"Need help?" Dean asked.

"Nope. I got it. Ya find anything?" Bobby asked.

"Sam has a theory. You know he has this thing with dating his notes. Anyways. The day I found out he was solo hunting, he wrote down that the creature he was hunting was human. He then writes that this person has killed many times as the deaths go way back. This guy should be in his hundreds. Well into his hundreds. Anyways, Sam thinks this guy found a spell to keep himself young." Dean said reading Sam's notes.

"Makes sense. Ain't no one's found the Fountain of Youth or knows anything about it, so if Sam theorized that I'd say he was crazy or high. But the spell makes sense. There's quite a few age spells out there." Bobby said.

"Alright. So this guy is probably a hundred or something, killing people, and has my Sammy? Wonderful." Dean grumbled with frustration as plopped on the bed. He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

"Dean, son. We'll find Sam and get him home." Bobby tried to assure the distraught older brother.

"He wouldn't be in this mess if weren't for me!" Dean hollered.

"Well, you did push him away and made him feel worthless." Bobby started.

"Fan fucking tastic." Dean mumbled.

"But, yer fixing it. Sorta. When we get him home, the two can sit down and hash it out in any way you want." Bobby said.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Step number one, this Jack guy. The guy rubs me the wrong way. I think he's our culprit." Bobby said.

"I think so too. He's got that vibe about him, so what do we do?" Dean asked.

"We handle this like a normal hunt. Like a vampire or werewolf." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and volunteered to get dinner. He left and got back quickly. When dinner was done, he and Bobby did a little more research then went to bed. They wanted to get an early start tomorrow and needed to be rested.

Dean had a hard time falling asleep. He kept thinking back to how he had been treating his Sam since their dad passed. He was disgusted at his behavior. He wanted nothing more than to go back in time and slap himself in the face for being such an asshole to his baby. One thing he did know, was he was getting Sam back and he was never letting him go again. He was also going to start being a better brother. He needed Sam. He could live without his parents, sad as that was, but Sammy? Never. He'd rather eat a bullet than try to live without him.

'Hold on Sammy. I'll get you back. It'll be me and you against the world again. Promise.' Dean thought as he finally drifted into a restless sleep.

 **Dean and Bobby chapter! Getting bored yet? Should I speed things up or keep up the pace?**

 **Until Next Time! I will try and do better with updates y'all! Promise!**


	9. Rough Nights and Tears

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Yeah...still working on getting back into my groove...I wanted this out yesterday, but I've been focusing on my sixth novel which is set to be released in the next month or so! Whoo! Also, this week my little hero Daxus turns one! *squees* It's been a year already since I've released Daxus. Sigh. My children (characters) grew so fast *sniff* Anyways. Book number 6...good lord. If you follow me on Instagram you could be getting a sneak peak or two ;) We'll see though. Learning some new moves in belly dancing! Whoo. My hips don't lie y'all. XD For belly dancing I want to try and make some barefoot sandals (slave anklets) and a slave bracelet (one large, it'll have a band for my upper bicep then it'll have a chain that runs down a band on my wrist, then a chain that hooks to a ring on my middle finger, and then I want to make on small). I don't have enough string, but I'm going to try or if anyone has a slave bracelet or barefoot anklets that they don't want/wear anymore, please let me know! I will gladly take it off your hands :) I'm slowly putting my first outfit together, or trying to. I want to record my first dance for y'all soon :) Alright, let's get going! When we left off, poor Dean.**

 **Sylwinka1991-Sam is definitely organized. In fact him dating notes, comes from me :) I always date my notes. Whether it's my author notes for my books, recipe notes, all my notes get dated. I'm an organized author...not so much in life XD My bedroom is a mess, lol! Anyways. The world is a mess and it kills me :( My love is with every one!**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you so much! I'm happy you love it :) I agree, I think this fic is my best one yet. Dean and Jack are gonna throw down! Sam and Jack are definitely fun to write, especially their interactions :D I would love to see my Jack come to life with Jensen playing him. Sigh. I read chapter 3 of Safe and Sound! Love it! Poor Sammy, he'll get use to his role. Eventually. Doing good with Sign Language! I talk with my hands, so learning's not hard :) I can resist. Puppy eyes have no effect on me. XOXOXO**

 **Shadowpletlove-Yay!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Rough Nights and Tears**

Sam jolted awake when thunder boomed loudly followed by lightening cracking the sky brightly, casting eerie shadows across the walls. Sam shivered. He wanted to go home. Despite fighting with Dean he needed his brother as thunderstorms still bothered him. Sure he was older and not crying in terror, but they still got to him. Hence the shivering. He wasn't cold. He was scared. Not that he would admit it out loud. But still. Sam laid back down, he pulled the duvet over his head, tightly shut his eyes and curled into a ball silently willing the storm away.

Suddenly the room smelled like lavender and vanilla. Sam took a deep breath and sighed in contentment. He let the soothing scents wash over him and soon he drifted back off to sleep with Mother Nature still playing her songs.

Jack was about to head to bed when he noticed something on his computer. The bedroom cam showed Sam was in distress. Jack didn't see anything but noticed Sam was staring out the bay window. Thunder boomed loudly and Jack got it. Sam was afraid of the storm.

"Oh youngling." Jack said with a sad sigh. "Growing boys need their sleep and I need you healthy, so I have just the thing to help you sleep."

Using the device he used for when he put Sam to sleep, he found some lavender and vanilla and got to work. After filling Sam's room with the calming scents, he put the device and everything away and checked on him one final time for the night. He smiled. Sam was sleeping peacefully despite the loud orchestra going on outside. Once he made sure Sam was sleeping peacefully, Jack headed down stairs to the room he had been preparing for his youngling.

The room looked like an operating room you'd find in a hospital. It was bright and sterile, tools were neatly in their places, the metal table clean and sterilized, oxygen and a crash cart were nearby just in case, anything you would find in an OR was in this very room.

Jack hummed as he made the heart monitors and what have you were in working order.

"Good good. Everything's in place and all the machine's are in working order. The time is here." Jack said.

He whistled as he made the room was sterile once more and headed to the kitchen when he was done. Jack didn't need to sleep so he spent the night cleaning the room and making sure things were in working order, now the dawn was coming and Sam was an early riser so he needed to cleaned up and get Sam some breakfast before he made his final checks and got everything ready.

Sam woke up feeling refreshed and better. He stretched and headed into the washroom to get ready for whatever Jack had planned for him. He mostly sat there and read. He sat back on his bed and waited. Sam was given his breakfast without so much as a word.

"Strange." Sam muttered to himself. "But then again this whole thing is."

Sam ate his breakfast with caution and when he was done he left his dishes in a neat pile on his coffee table and grabbed a sketch pad that was among the books in his room. He grabbed some pencils and sat on the bed, sketching away.

He sketched the impala with him and Dean in it cruising down the freeway. He really missed his brother.

'De.' Was his only thought as tears ran down his face and he continued to sketch.

 **"The time is here."...Uh oh...**

 **Until Next Time! *sees something strange going on outside my house, grabs knife just in case***


	10. Mistakes Were Made

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army...I know suck...I'm late. Busy busy week for your Empress. I wanted this out last night, but it was my Batman's Birthday (my sister is Batman and I'm Spider-Man) and so I was busy making her some delicious chocolate cake mix cookies :) She was so hyped for cake mix cookies. It made me smile though. I'm still in a baking mood, so after this chapter is posted I'm going to make some sugar cookies! Because I want a sugar cookie XD And I need something to eat while I watch the season premiere of MacGyver. Yeah. Anyways. Still working on my groove and I can't seem to find it! Which is annoying the ever living heck out of me. I need to write and create, if I don't I get mad at myself. I know I should cut myself a break because real life can be a big pain in the butt, but I can't seem to do it. Ugh. Chuck save this child. Y'all know your patience is greatly appreciated and y'all are awesome. I'm sure I'll find my groove again, I just need to find some sort of balance like I did before. Anyways. I'm back and here's a new chapter for you! Yes, it's a Dean and Bobby chapter. We need to check with them and see how they're doing. So when we left off, Sam misses Dean. Poor babe.**

 **elliereynolds777-I did! Whoop! Poor Sammy, he really needs Dean. I always felt that other than clowns, Sam was afraid of storms. When I little I was never afraid of storms, but my little brothers were. But yeah. I feel like Sam would have problems with storms especially if they were bad. Our little man really wants his De :( Dean is going to go full on Mama Bear on Jack when they find him. I wrote this and the operating room gave me the creeps *shivers***

 **Sylwinka1991-I wanna hug him so much! My poor baby. The shit I put him through. I reread the chapter and thought the same XD**

 **Shaowpletlove-Dean will, don't worry darling! No. He was named Jack because he might be Jack the Ripper...maybe...**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Mistakes Were Made**

Dean and Bobby sat outside the diner and waited in the impala. Dean wanted to do anything but this, but they couldn't jumped in half assed. Sam could get hurt or killed. They needed to be patient but Dean needed to get to Sammy right now. Dean swore under his breath when thunder and lightning filled the sky and it started to pour. Sam had to be freaking out! He hates thunderstorms even now as an adult.

"He'll be fine Dean." Bobby said.

"He's still bothered by storms Bobby. He's probably freaking out." Dean said with a slight growl.

"He'll have to deal." Bobby said.

Dean opened his mouth to argue but was cut off. Bobby didn't mean that in a mean way, just that Sam is alone and would have to deal with the issue at hand by himself. Dean sighed but knew the older the hunter was right. He didn't like it but he was right. Sam was going to have to deal with it on his own. Dean didn't like the idea as Sam could freak out and his captor could get annoyed with him and decided to hurt to silence him. Dean scrubbed his hand down his face and then turned his attention back to the diner. The sooner they caught this asshole the faster they could get Sam and go home.

He watched intently and slowly followed Jack's when he got into his car and left the diner.

Jack looked in his rear view mirror and smirked. He had a tail.

"Big brother. I'm not ready for you just yet." Jack said.

He lead Dean on wild goose chase for a good hour before giving Dean the slip in this creepy abandoned Victorian style home. The inside was creepier than the outside and was large house. Jack figured he could lose Dean in here for a while or at least trap them inside.

Dean was getting annoyed with the man in front of him. He figured that Jack was leading them somewhere to distract them for a while. He wasn't wrong. He pulled into a long driveway in the wood that lead to old Victorian home that long been abandoned. Jack stopped and lead them inside. Dean quickly got out, grabbed his gun, and ran inside the home.

"Jack! Enough of this, where's my brother?!" Dean called out.

"He's here. Sleeping peacefully. Last I looked anyways." Jack said with a sickly sweet tone.

"Liar! Tell me where he is and come of your hiding spot you coward!" Dean answered back.

"Now now. No need to be rude." Jack said with a tsk.

"Forgive me, but you took my brother. I'm a little pissed off!" Dean snarled.

"Dean-" Bobby whispered.

"Well, if you want that sweet little brother of yours you'll have to come up here and fight me." Jack challenged.

"Challenge accepted." Dean snarled.

"Dean!" Bobby shouted and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Let me go Bobby!" Dean demanded.

"Cool it! You know this won't help Sam." Bobby said.

Dean took a deep breath and nodded. He got his head back into the game and slowly followed Bobby upstairs. Once upstairs the two split up and looked around. Bobby took the right and Dean the left.

Bobby went to the right and carefully checked the rooms and didn't find a thing. He couldn't really see anyhow since it was still storming and pretty dark in the old house. He turned around when he came to dead end and went to find Dean. He looked in the rooms and found a figure bound to a chair. When the lightning flashed he gasped!

It was Dean! He rushed inside to get him when something hit him hard on the back of his head. Before he fell into the darkness, he realized he made a rookie mistake and should've gone in a different way.

 **Oh snap! Dean and Jack interaction! Sam returns next chapter :)**

 **Until Next Time! I'm sorry y'all for being late! I'm trying :(**


	11. Dean vs A Madman

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm! Look at that! I posted on Friday and it's Wednesday? Getting better! Soon I'll be back to almost regular updates :) Anyways. I was actually going to post this Monday, but I actually forgot...yup. I'd forget my own head if were not firmly attached to my shoulders. Anyways. I'm so ready for this week to be over. If you haven't heard from my MacGyver story currently ongoing, my brother and I were in a car accident. Very minor! No injuries, barely any damage to both vehicles, and what have you. A girl who wasn't paying attention (she was probably texting...*eyeroll*) and she ran a stop sign. My brother was driving couldn't stop in time and we hit (well, more like scarped really) her back end. My dad's headlight glass, not the light itself, is broken, there's a small dent, and some scratches. Now you know the reason I don't have my license. Anxiety and people like her make me really nervous which doesn't help my anxiety any. I also avoided being a car for the last two days. But why do I want the week to be over? Because every lawyer place in Ohio keeps blowing up my phone. Yeah. I had to turn my phone off a few times. But yeah. I'm so over it. I want a new week. Anywhozzles. How about that new show The Good Doctor? I love it! Shaun Murphy is a precious cinnamon roll! I want to squish him. Alright when we left off, Dean confronted Jack...oh boy.**

 **Sylwinka1991-Never ever split up. Bad Dean *hits him on the head with a newspaper roll***

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Dean vs A Madman**

Dean woke up with a groan and slowly peeled his eyes open. He realized he was still on the floor and tried to get only to find he was bound in a hogtie. He looked around and found that he wasn't in the same room as Bobby anymore. He had been moved. He went to call out Jack but found he was gagged with duct tape wrapped around his head. He wiggled and squirmed and huffed in frustration. He needed to find a way out, get to Bobby, and find Sam. He stilled when he heard footsteps entering the room he looked towards the door and snarled at the sight of Jack.

"Ah you're awake. Good good. The game can begin then!" Jack announced.

Dean growled as if to say "what game?"

"Why, THE game Mr. Winchester." Jack said with cruel smirk getting a kick out of watching Dean squirm.

Jack walked up to him and laid on the floor on his stomach so he was eye to eye with Dean. He placed his head in his hands and crossed his ankles up like he was some teenage girl. He looked at Dean right in the eye and kept his smirk.

"I know about you and baby brother. Your youngling is delightful! A wonderful test subject." Jack said dreamily.

Dean tried to yelling at the man but couldn't.

"Yes, Samuel is a fine test subject. A treasure in fact! I just might keep him when it's all said and done. He'll make an excellent decoration for my office or perhaps I can somehow erase his mind and make him an apprentice. An apprentice? Hmm." Jack said drifting in thought.

Sam would make an excellent apprentice. He could teach the boy everything he knows and he could continue his legacy when or if he finally died. Unbeknownst to Jack he had a gleam in his eye and a smile so sinister that one would think Jack climbed out of blackest part of hell. Jack snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his prisoner practically screaming behind his gag. Jack rolled his eyes and but looked Dean once more.

"So here's the game my boy. You break free from your binds, find your mate and escape this house, I'll give coordinates on mine and your dearest brothers location. But you have so little time. If you fail in that time, you'll have to find me on your own and by then, who knows. Sam will either be in my office or on a new killing spree for me. One hour. Make it count." Jack said getting up.

Jack looked at a struggling Dean and smirked cruelly once more, then shut the behind him locking it. He left the abandoned house and headed home. His youngling had to be wondering where he was and what he was up to. He just hoped that Dean took his sweet time getting out of his bindings. He pondered more on Sam being his apprentice. It made him feel giddy if he was honest with himself. Maybe. Just maybe, Sam would live through this.

Dean struggled until he was forced to take a few deep breaths. He needed to be calm if he was going to get out of his bindings. His dad had hogtied him and Sam to teach them to get out of them just in case. Now it was time to put that training in action. Since he was gagged with tape and not cloth, the difficulty was raised a little. Not much but a little.

Dean looked around the room and he was in the den and spotted a fire place. He managed to "crawl" over to it and began sawing the middle rope that held his wrists and ankles together with the stone of the fireplace. Most people just try to free their wrists and that creates more an issue than anything. If you slice the middle rope and bring your wrists to the front it'll make your life easier. Once the rope snapped and unhinged his wrists and ankles, he managed to sit up and wiggled until his wrists were in front of him. He reached down to his boot and grabbed the small knife he kept there. After freeing his wrists, he got his ankles untied then got himself ungagged.

Once he was untied he got up and got his bearings. Being hogtied and left in that position for a while does not feel good at all. After getting his bearings he raced off to find Bobby. He had only an hour and he didn't know how much time he wasted trying to get out of his bindings.

He shouted for Bobby and listened carefully in case Bobby was gagged like he was.

"Come on Bobby where are you?" Dean muttered. 'Hang on Sammy I'm coming.'

With Sam and Jack

Sam was in a daze. He looked at bright light above him. He couldn't think or move. He felt that he was lying on something cold and hard. He was sleepy. Really sleepy. He heard a voice but it sounded so far away and under water. He felt something being placed over his nose and mouth and then his world went black.

 **I gave myself chills...*shivers***

 **Until Next Time! *prepares for my first ever dance***


	12. Surgery and Rescue

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know...I suck. But hey, your story isn't over yet. Y'all have about three or four chapters left. So since your story isn't over yet, I decided to update for my MacGyver sweeties since their story is over and I promised/teased with a chapter to a one shot I did a while ago. So I took care of them first. Also, in real life, I'm trying to get back in school and such. It's been sucking up most of my time. Not only that, I'm back to walking in the mornings and I decided to do my belly dancing at night. So now I really need to balance things out and get myself back on a schedule. Anyways. How about that s13 premiere?! WHAT?! This season y'all, I swear stuff is about to get real. If you haven't seen the premiere yet, no spoilers but prepare yourself. Also. A lot of you wanted Sam to be Jack's apprentice! I actually giggled when I saw that XD Anyway, in this story Sam will not be joining Jack in any adventures. I know, BOO! However, I have another story planned that has Jack in it, so Sam is fair game in that one. Just not in this one. Sorry! Next one! He's fair game because Jack is going to be one of those bitches that doesn't die. No matter what you do...he'll be back. Lol. Anyhoo. That won't be out for a while but just a heads up, that's what I have planned. But I'm glad y'all still enjoy this :) Alright, let's go! When we left off, oh no...**

 **Katlover98-Because I said so! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Ashollow-Not this story my love. Next one, I promise ;)**

 **elliereynolds777-Our poor baby. Don't you worry love! Dean's coming! Eat it Jack, Dean escaped ;) Sam won't be joining Jack on any adventures, this story. Next story however, he's fair game because Jack will be back :) Thank you love! My anxiety had me all over though it was such a little accident. *big fluffy hugs back***

 **Sylwinka1991-Sam is on the table! Noooooo! Jack really is a sick fuck isn't he?**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Surgery and Rescue**

"Bobby!" Dean called racing up and down the hallways. "Bobby!"

Dean didn't know how much time passed, all he knew was that he needed to find Bobby fast and get to Sam. His chest hurt and his heart was racing. Something was happening to Sam. He was in pain. Dean called for Bobby again and again.

Dean stopped for a moment and heard tapping. He followed the tapping noise to the end of the hallway where it dead ended and there was nothing. The tapping continued from the wall to the left of him and he tapped back. The tap came again and Dean knew Bobby was in this wall. He called to Bobby saying if could stand back he should. He heard shuffling and Dean took in a deep breath then he began kicking the wall. It cracked and bound hands poked out, helping him to dismantle the wall. Once the wall was dismantled enough, Bobby crawled through.

"You hurt?" Dean asked.

"No. I'm all good. You?" Bobby asked.

"I'm all good." Dean responded back grabbing his knife to untie Bobby's hands.

"What did our baddie of the week say?" Bobby asked.

"We have an hour to escape and find Sam. I have no idea how much time we have left, but we need to book it!" Dean explained.

Once Bobby was untied, Dean texted Jack after finding some a number in his phone. He got the coordinates and the two hunters took off like a bat out of hell the minute they got to the Impala. Since Dean had no sense of time or how much time had passed, he pressed Baby to go as fast as she could. She seemed to understand and ate at the road. Her baby Sam needed her and she didn't have much time.

With Sam and Jack

Jack finished cleaning and sterilizing his bloody tools after he cleaned and sterilized the OR when Sam was sewed up and settled in bed. Sam was in the little recovery room he made off to the side of the house along with his homemade OR. After making sure his tools were cleansed, he changed out of his scrubs and put on fresh ones. He then went to check on Sam and saw his vitals were stable, no signs of infection, and he was still in a peaceful sleep. He smiled and combed his fingers through Sam's long locks gently.

"You did beautifully youngling. Rest now. You'll need it." Jack said.

Jack left back to the OR to make sure he didn't miss anything. He was all clear. He didn't anything to Sam except examine all his organs and bones. Sam took care of himself well. Jack was pleased.

'It will make things more simple down the road.' Jack thought.

Jack was about to go to sit with Sam until he woke up, but then he heard a noise outside. He went to investigate and heard the noise again. Something was outside. He got to the front door and then he felt a shock for a moment and went down, numb. He watched as Dean and the other ran in and ran into the OR. How they knew it was the OR Jack didn't know. He couldn't move or anything, but he wasn't out cold. He needed to get up. He couldn't let Dean take Sam away from him. Sam was prefect! He needed the boy! He must study the boy! He must!

He watched as Dean carried a still sleeping Sam in his arms with Bobby behind him who was keeping his gun on him in case he could move. Jack watched as they raced out and the sound of an engine faded.

When Jack was able, he let a roar of frustration and anger.

 **Uh oh. Jack's not happy.**

 **Until Next Time! *re-watches the premiere***


	13. Heading Home

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Lookie here! An update four days later instead of seven or eight! Yes! Slowly but surely getting back into my groove :) Whoop whoop! Anyways. How about last night's episode?! The ending! Like what the hell man, what the actual hell!? I got chills. But hey, I'm giving big props to Sam for standing up to Dean and taking care of Jack. You go Sam! I know you can raise him right! I might do a fic with Jack in it. But I'm going to wait a few episodes just so I can get to know Jack a little more and he won't be out of character. Well not too out of character. He will be for the first couple of fics until I get use to writing him then he'll be more like himself. But yeah, going to wait a little bit and see where they go with Jack before writing him. So yeah. Just a heads up because I know some of you will start asking me to write fics with Jack in them with a daddy Sam and son Jack dynamic. It will happen! Just not now. Plus, I have other fics to write as well XD So slow your roll. I will however start brainstorming and as usual, if you have any ideas, suggestions, or requests; please let me know! Send me a PM, put it on my Mutilated Pancake Facebook page, tweet it to me...you know the drill ;) Anyways. We got about two or three chapters left! WHAT?! I know. This story was so fun to write, but it's natural end is coming. Boo. When we left off, Dean has his baby!**

 **Sylwinka1991-I love it so far too! I can't wait to see where they go with Jack's story. My Jack is a real piece of work ain't he? And for the epic fight scene, we'll see ;)**

 **elliereynolds777-YES! I posted! Whoo! No! Sammy! At least he's back with his Dean. Jack is obsessed with Sam! It scares me but I love it because in the next story, it'll up that scare factor. I don't Azazel will make an appearance in this one, but the next one he might. Azazel, didn't really pop up much in the first two seasons. So...yeah. I think I have their lines figured out :) But I can't wait to see where Jack's story goes! I love him already.**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Heading Home**

Dean hightailed it to the hotel where he and Bobby grabbed their stuff and packed as fast as they could. Bobby grabbed his keys that he gave Sam and drove his truck home.

"I'll meet ya home. You be careful." Bobby said, then he got into his truck and sped off.

"I will." Dean said.

When he made sure Sam was still asleep and as comfortable as he could get, he got back on the road and floored it after Bobby. He probably should take Sam to the hospital but he couldn't risk Jack finding them. They needed to get home where it was safe. They would call Jefferson to look over Sam and make sure his baby was alright. If a hospital was truly needed, they would risk it. But right now, getting out of dodge was top priority. It was about twelve hours to home, he would make in eight or less. He needed to. He swore to himself he would make it home as quick as possible.

Halfway into the drive, Dean stopped for gas and to grab some coffee along with some water for Sam. While he was pumping he looked into the backseat and saw that Sam was barely awake and looking around. He opened the front passenger door and slid in.

"Hey buddy. Are you okay? You need anything?" Dean asked silently begging Sam to say something.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but coughed instead. He felt something being pressed to his lips and found it was water. He greedily drank as much as he could before the bottle was taken away.

"Hey, hey easy bud." Dean said. "I don't want you to get sick."

Sam whined a little when the bottle was taken but his brother was right. He leaned into Dean's hand when he felt on his forehead then closed his eyes. He then groaned a little when his stomach started hurting. The anesthesia was wearing off taking away the numbness. Luckily for Sam, Dean thought ahead. He heard Dean getting out and finished pumping gas, then he heard other noises. The noises stopped and Dean was back. He felt something prick his arm and his eyes flew open. He was about to say something when he suddenly felt a wave numbness and the darkness came back.

After Dean gave Sam some morphine to help him sleep the rest of the trip home, he got back on the road and punched it. He called Bobby and Bobby had already called Jefferson. He was waiting for them both back at the house. Dean hung up and kept driving. Dean was nearly home. They had passed Bobby somewhere along the way, which would've made Dean laugh on a normal day but it wasn't. Dean needed to get home and now. Sam had sprung a fever just an hour after they left the gas station and it was getting worse with each passing mile. Dean put the pedal to metal and was going to make it home in less time. Like he swore.

Back with Jack

"Oh Dean. Dean Dean Dean." Jack said with a sadistic smirk that would put MacGyver's bad guy to shame. "Samuel is mine. We're not finished yet, far from it. I'm coming for him. When I get him back, the things I will do to him. His screams will be my new lullaby."

Jack started laughing at the thought. He laughter rang throughout the halls of his manor.

When he finished his laugh session he packed everything he would need to get Sam back along with some snacks. It was going to a long ride.

"Yes. A long ride to Mr. Singers home it will be." Jack told himself. "But no matter. I have my music to keep me company."

He put in a CD and smiled when the haunting music with screams of bloody murder played. Those were the screams of his past victims.

He enjoyed them as much as the music.

 **I have created a monster...eat your hearts out SPN writers!**

 **Until Next Time! I think Murdoc would be terrified of my Jack.**


	14. Oh no

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know...I wanted this out last night, but ugh...my allergies. They're back and want to kill me. Blegh. So I just worked on my Bendy and The Ink Machine Bacon Soup can project. It's not a project for anything, just something to occupy my time when I can't seem to focus. If you follow me on Instagram you can see my progress :) I'm also still trying to get my next book written and published. That and real life still loves to push my freaking buttons...sigh...Anyways! Since Halloween is coming I thought I'd share a few of my two sentenced scary stories. If you don't know what that is, you make a story two sentences long. Do they have to be scary? No. That's the fun of it! So here we go! First story: I walked by her room and heard her singing. My roommate was murdered three days ago. Second story: I keep hearing her telling me she's in the wall, day and night! I finally broke the wall and found her (I have a book idea about this one.) Third story: I saw my husbands face on the news today, saying he'd been arrested. That's impossible because he committed suicide four years ago, didn't he? Last story: I can't move, I can't breathe, I can't see. Please, let me out of this wall (goes with my book idea.) There you have it! Some spooky stories that will make you think and send shivers down spine! When we left: Dean has his baby and they're going home! But they have a tail.**

 **Katlover98-He is! *shudders* I've created a monster.**

 **Sylwinka1991-I miss it too! I melted me own heart with that scene :) I do remember and now that I think about it, it was like that. *shudder* What a monster I've created!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Oh no**

Sam was tucked into his bed sleeping restlessly as the fever he sprung yesterday burned within him. Jefferson checked him when they got in and warned them that he had an infection. When Jack did his biopsy, no organs or anything really was taken from Sam, but Jack didn't clean the incision as well as he thought. He admitted that this Jack person had excellent hand in medicine and surgery, but forgot to make sure that once the incision was closed to triple check for signs of infection. While Sam's was mild, there was the possibility of him taking a turn for the worst.

Jefferson was back to examine Sam and was in the same condition as he was yesterday.

"If the infection get any worse you have to take him the hospital as quick as you can. Do not hesitate or anything! You have my number if you need anything else." Jefferson said packing up his tools.

"Are you sure Sam will be alright?" Dean worriedly.

"Yes, just make sure he takes the antibiotics I gave you and he should be alright within a few days." Jefferson said moving over to the door where Bobby stood.

Dean nodded not taking his eyes off Sam. Said brother shifted his head and whimpered. Dean fell right into mama bear mode and replaced the cool cloth that rested on his forehead while whispering soothingly to Sam. Sam sighed in relief when the cool thing returned and settled into sleep once more.

"I'm going to get going. Call me if you need anything Bobby." Jefferson whispered to the man.

Bobby nodded and watched the doctor leave. He looked back to his boys when the front door shut, then looked down when Rumsfeld made an appearance. The old guard dog walked up to Sam's bed and laid down beside it. Dean reached down and gave the old dog a scratch behind the ear. Rumsfeld panted happily then returned to being Sam's guard.

Bobby smiled as he watched the scene unfold. Rumsfeld took an instant liking to a baby Sam, melting the hardcore heart the creature developed during his training, and became his nanny dog whenever Dean wasn't around. Baby Sam took an instant liking to the guard dog. Cooing at the dog that growled at his father and others that dared come near. As Sam grew up the dog would greet him first with lots of kisses and doggy hugs. To this day fully grown and old, Sam and Rumsfeld still have their connection. Bobby headed downstairs leaving the brothers and guard dog alone.

'Sam's in good hands and paws.' Bobby thought as he headed down to his desk, he had some work to get done.

Dean listened as Jefferson left and Bobby headed downstairs. He wasn't letting Sam out of his sights anytime soon. He did that once and look where he is now. He was taken, cut open, biopsied as Jefferson said, and sick with a high fever due to an infection. All because Dean couldn't stop his pity party long enough to take of the person he swore to always take care of. His Sammy. His baby.

"I'm so sorry Sammy." Dean said softly carding a hand through Sam's long locks.

Sam leaned into the touch and nuzzled the familiar hand as if he heard Dean. Dean smiled.

"You and I need to have a talk when you're better. A long talk." Dean said.

Dean was about to say something else when heard a noise coming from downstairs. He looked down at Rumsfeld when he heard the old Rottie growling. He ordered the dog softly but firmly to watch over Sam and Dean grabbed his gun, then headed quietly downstairs. He poked his head into the living room hoping to see Bobby hard at work at his desk, but he was no where to be found. He checked the kitchen, nothing. He looked at his phone and there was no messages. Dean headed outside to see if maybe Bobby went out to the garage to work on a car instead.

He poked his head into the garage and didn't see anything either. He was about to call for Bobby when a sharp pain in the back of head knocked his ass out. Before the darkness took him, his last thought was of Sammy and how Rumsfeld better be keeping his baby safe.

 ***In Baymax's voice* Oh no**

 **Until Next Time! *refuses to come out of my blanket***


	15. Of Blood and Brothers

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Lookie here! I'm almost on time! Whoo! Anyways. Only two or one chapters left! Wow. It seems like I just started this story. I don't know which one I'll do next. I had two on my board, but the one with Nathan Drake (Uncharted Series) is on the back burner for now. I read through the plot again and noticed a few key points in the story were missing, so it's being reworked. That just leaves one my board and I have others in my notebook ready to go. So never fear ;) I also have some Adventures in Babysitting Sam one shots for y'all to enjoy and other goodies! Moving forwards! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I know I won't be able to wish y'all that tomorrow for my MacGyver Sweeties get their update. But I hope y'all have a fun and safe Halloween! Get lots of candy, dress up, party (not too hard XD), eat all of the candy, and watch spooky movies! On Saturday I passed out candy with my best friend :) It was lots of fun! We loved seeing all the kiddos, we came up with Spideypool fanfics (more like soap opera, HAHA), we chowed down on some left over candy, played some games, and all kinds of stuff. We had a ton of fun :) We also can't believe that Christmas is almost here! What!? Thanksgiving is right around the corner! Which means food coma! Then my favorite time of year will be here :) Christmas time! I'm excited :) Alright, when we left off...Dean no!**

 **Sylwinka1991-Nope. It's never enough with Jack. I feel like Sam and Rumsfeld had a nice relationship between boy and dog :) Dean doesn't seem listen too well, does he?**

 **elliereynolds777-Aw! That's okay! As long as you're enjoying my story, I don't mind not having reviews. In fact, I don't write for reviews. I write because it's what I love and I love sharing my work with y'all :) *hugs* Jack wrecked a lot of havoc didn't he? I sent shivers down my own spine! I love to think Sam and Rumsfeld had the special relationship between boy and dog :) Dean and Rums had a like stare down and came to an agreement to protect Sam XD So cute. Let's press on and see!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Of Blood and Brothers**

Jack smiled at his work. The two men were tightly bound and sleeping peacefully. Jack then went back upstairs and started to look for Sam. He knew the boy was around here somewhere. Jack had noticed there was dog house outside with a pole and chain. He didn't see a dog however but thought nothing of it. If the old man had a dog, there would be one. Maybe the creature had died or something. Jack shrugged and continued to look around. He was in the living room and noticed books and old tomes on the desk and began looking at one.

He failed to notice the silent noises coming from upstairs.

Sam woke up to Rumsfeld whining and licking his face. He heard something downstairs and tried to get out of bed when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He carefully got out of bed and silently walked to the door. He opened it a hair, and heard Jack's voice! He silently shut the door and moved to the window. He opened it as quietly as he could, and climbed out with Rumsfeld behind him.

He climbed to the roof then onto a pile of cars with the large Rottie still behind him ready to help if his pup needed him. Sam took in a shaky deep breath and climbed down the pile. Once he was down, he tried so hard not to cough. He took in more deep breaths and tried to calm himself. Once he was calm, he commanded Rums to be quiet and to wait here in the dark until he whistled for him. Rumsfeld understood the command and watched his pup go.

Sam crept slowly and carefully to the back door and looked inside. When he saw Jack leave the living room he walked in quietly. He saw the basement light was on and opened the door. He went downstairs and saw Dean and Bobby bound in the middle of the room.

Sam went to them and painstakingly untied them both. Sam them collapsed to the floor. The pain and his fever were starting to take their toll. He used Dean's legs as leverage and pulled himself up. His upper body laid in Dean's lap, while his lower body was sprawled.

"Dean, wake up. Please. I can't. I can't take on J Jack." Sam croaked, it hurt to even speak at this point. "Dean please."

Dean stirred. His Samdar was back to being operational and it was going off like crazy! He opened his eyes and felt something in his lap. He looked down and saw it was his Sammy! He could hear Sam wheezing and feel his fever through his through his jeans.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed quietly not wanting to alert Jack.

Sam jumped and looked at his brother. He smiled tiredly.

"De-you're awake. J Jack's s somewhere upstairs. I c can't take him." Sam whispered with a wheeze.

"I know. That's where me and Bobby come in. You just hang tight." Dean said.

Bobby had gotten up while the two talked and then helped Dean settle Sam on a bedroll on the floor. After making sure Sam was taken care of at the moment, Dean told Bobby to watch Sam as he grabbed a hidden gun and ran upstairs.

Jack searched the house and growled. His boy wasn't anywhere to be found!

"Oh Jack!" A voice sing songed from downstairs.

"Impossible." Jack whispered.

"Come play!" The voice called again.

Jack ran down the stairs and spotted the oldest brother. He demanded to know where Sam was but Dean refused. It angered Jack. Then he smirked. Jack purposed a fight. No weapons, hand to hand, the first one that goes down loses. Dean accepted and kept his gun close.

The fight was on! Dean and Jack threw punch after punch, kick after kick. Neither refused to go down. The living room was a mess as it became one big ring. To two men just battling it out. One was fighting for his little boy the either for his prize.

After what felt like hours, the two men where on opposites sides of the room panting for breath. Both bloodied and bruised. A sharp whistle sounded breaking the moment of silence and Jack was taken down by a large dog. The dog tore into the man and Dean listened to him howl and scream in agony.

Soon it was silent once and the sun had fully set bringing in the night.

 ***has no words despite writing this***

 **Until Next Time! *has some cold pizza***


	16. Because Fluff

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I did a thing...I signed up for NaNoWriMo...yup...*dies* Anyway. Drama aside. I'm doing it this year because I find I really need to improve not just my focus but my writing game in general and I think doing this will help me a lot. That and I've had this book on my back burner for so long, I feel awful and I really need to get it out there. So there's that as well. If you want to keep up with my progress on my draft, go to and search for The Mystery of Jason Barrow! Let reviews if you wish! Let me know how I'm doing and what you like so far :) Since it's the first draft constructive criticism is welcome! Moving forwards! Loving season 13 so far, it's a big step from 12 which didn't start out so great in my opinion, so it's good to see they've improved a lot and they've gone back to their roots! Somewhat. Lol. I'm also really loving Sam playing Dad to Jack. It's super sweet and such a Sam thing. Always taking care of others before himself. *pets Sam* Good boy! Jack is also a great character. He wants to make Sam proud and get Dean to like him...at least a little. Come on Dean! How can you say no to such a precious little cinnamon roll?! *huggles Jack to death* Alright. Moving forward. This is the final chapter! I know, I know. But it's been a fun ride and Jack will be back ;) When we left off, Dean kicked ass! Rumsfeld did too!**

 **Sylwinka1991-Thank you sweetie! Rumsfeld will be getting all the treats and belly rubs XD Glad you you enjoyed my love!**

 **elliereynolds777-Cold pizza is the best! It's the breakfast of champions XD Yes, I remember it! Red Meat's one of my favorite episode :) I had another escape plan in mind for Sam, but went with this one. The escape I originally had planned will be used next time ;) Hehe Rumsfeld will be getting a lot of treats and belly rubs! Yes, now it's time for everyone's been waiting for, the fluff! I had a great Halloween! How about you?**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Because Fluff**

"Dean. I'm okay, you can take your eyes of me for a few minutes." Sam said hiding a smile.

"Did you take your meds this morning?" Dean asked ignoring Sam.

"Yes mother." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Sammy-" Dean started.

"Dean. I'm okay." Sam said. "What's going on with you De?"

"Nothing. It's you we've been worried about." Dean said taking Sam's book and tucking the blanket around his shoulders when Sam shivered.

It had been two weeks since the incident and Sam was doing much better. After getting Dean and Bobby untied, Sam collapsed due to his injuries and his fever which had spiked. The infection he had, had gotten worse when he rescued his family. But that's not what scared his brother and his father figure. What scared them was that Sam heard Dean and Jack fighting upstairs, he had gotten up from the floor and had stumbled up the stairs with Bobby behind him. Bobby did his best to keep Sam down but it didn't go well. Jack and Dean didn't hear Sam coming up due to all the wrestling around they were doing. Sam made it to the kitchen and whistled then watched as Rumsfeld tore Jack apart. Sam collapsed once more and Dean rushed over to him, and screamed at Bobby to call the hospital, Sam had stopped breathing.

Dean shuddered at the memory. He was snapped out of the thoughts when he heard his baby.

"Dean!" Sam called again.

"Sorry Sammy. Lost in thought." Dean said with a smile hoping Sam would buy it, but his Sammy was too smart.

"Dean, please. Tell me what's wrong." Sam said using his puppy eyes.

'Must resist. Must resist. MUST RESIST!' Dean thought to himself. 'DAMMIT!' He failed.

Dean took in a deep breath and sat down on the coffee table in front of Sam.

"I thought I lost you Sammy. For good this time." Dean started. He looked at Sam and Sam looked him telling him it was okay to continue. "First I pushed you away which lead to your kidnapping. Then you get hurt, then sick, you fucking stopped breathing, you spent a week in the hospital and you're still not a hundred percent. It's all my fault."

Sam freed himself from the swaddle and hugged Dean. Then swatted him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Dean asked rubbing his head.

"For being stupid!" Sam snapped. "Dean. It was my idea to take a break without telling you."

"Yeah, but I pushed you into it. I hadn't been dealing with dads death like I needed." Dean said.

Sam shook his head with a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

We'll never agree with anything, so let's just we're both stupid and this was both of our faults." Sam said.

Dean chuckled and gently hugged his Sammy.

"I'm so sorry baby boy." Dean whispered sadly clinging to Sam.

"It's okay. I got my daddy back, so it's all good." Sam whispered back and snuggled into Dean.

Dean smiled and tucked Sam back into the blankets, then ordered to sleep. Sam rolled his eyes but snuggled into the blankets with a yawn. Dean was back to looking after his baby and Sam had his dad back. It was all good in the hood.

Meanwhile Back At Jack's Manor

A scarred body with torn clothes walked into the door and went to a large bathroom. The man cleaned up and went into the mini OR. He sterilized the entire room while washing all the linens and blankets. The man sharpened all the scalpels and other knives. When the man was finished, he was found in the sun room watching the late night storm swirl above with a glass of wine.

"Soon. Very soon. My work will be completed." The man said with a crooked smile.

Lightning flashed and painted the man in an evil light. This was far from over.

 **THAT FLUFF WAS SO FLUFFY MY PILLOW IS JEALOUS! Thanks for all the love and support. Next story coming to a FF near you this week!**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
